


PokerFace

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bored!loki, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut Table, Strip Poker, Thor is confused by Midgardian Games, Trope : Strip Poker, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He scoffed and shook his head; there was no way he would let any other get to see what only he was allowed to, what was his, rules of Strip Poker be damned. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	PokerFace

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Thorki fanfic. *phew*  
> Written for the poker/strip poker square for the Trope Bingo - Amnesty Mini Card Challenge.  
> It's a smut table, but because I suck at writing anything above PG 13, it's all going to be Gen. :D *evil laughter!*  
> Title is a song by Lady Gaga, because I am clearly imaginative. Also, I honestly I have no idea what this even turned into, though I did write it at 1 am in 15 minutes, so there. Which iswhy it's also unbeta-ed.

When Stark asked him if he wanted to join the rest of the Avengers, who were all displaying varying levels of intoxication, in a game, Loki agreed only because Thor would get on his case if he refused. Even though they were no longer the kids they once were, when Thor would always try and get Loki to mingle with his group of friends so that they could be part of the same circle, hoping that way he could get to spend more time with his brother, Thor would still and try and get Loki to accept the _moral bound fools_ as his friends. And though younger Loki would have refused point blank at one point of time, he was older, and supposedly a bigger sentimental fool now; if the fact that one look at Thor’s sad face was what made him change his mind and accept Stark’s offer was any kind of indication. Loki sighed and marked his place in the book he was reading, taking his time lifting the ribbon from the table at the side of the couch and placing it as slowly and meticulously as possible on the page he was at. He could hear Stark grumbling from where he stood at the entrance to the room, but that only made Loki smirk and stretch as he stood, straightening his sweater and brushing non-existent dirt off his trousers. He looked up to see Thor watching him with a fond expression on his face and that, combined with Stark glaring at him made Loki smile and grab onto Thor’s hand as they made their way to the living room.

Later though, sitting there and watching Thor get red in the face as a visibly drunk Stark explained the rules to them, made Loki think it was worth spending time with these people he clearly had nothing in common with if he could get to see Thor shout at Stark.

“ _What do you mean that’s how the rules are?”_ Thor bellowed at Stark, waving his hands about as if he was unsure whether he should punch someone or call for Mjolnir. Loki, along with the rest of the team, could only look on in amusement as Stark tried to explain what the entire point of the game was to the Thunder God. Loki was already starting to get bored, he knew how this would end. There was no way Thor would take part in this depravity and there were even lesser chances of him letting Loki stay there; he could have finished a few more chapters by now, he really wanted to know whether Snape was really up to no good and what’s in the third floor corridor.

“Loki, come.”

Loki, looked up to see Thor waiting for him at the door that led to the elevators. Without sparing a glance at the other people in the room, Loki got up with a sigh and followed Thor to the elevators, neither of them speaking on their way up to their floor. Loki waited for Thor to say something, but as soon as the door to their room was closed behind him, Loki found himself pinned to the wall by Thor.  

As they lay in bed later, bodies covered in sweat and moonlight, Thor looked at Loki and marvelled at the fact that he was lucky enough to get to see this side of Loki. He scoffed and shook his head; there was no way he would let any other get to see what only he was allowed to, what was his, rules of Strip Poker be damned. 


End file.
